linnathfandomcom-20200214-history
Bellindath Brownstump
Bellindath was perhaps one of the most down-to-earth and humble of all the founders of the various schools of magic. One of the few elves known to be capable of growing a full beard, he declined to wear the fine robes befitting his station as a master mage and preferred instead to remain in simple brown robes, often weather-stained and worn. He died during the attack on the White Woods by Sancterram, having fallen asleep in the form of a tree which was cut down for firewood. History Born to a long line of wizarding parents, Bellindath showed an aptitude for magical arts from an early age. He did not, however, show off or express his abilities publicly as was custom for the time, leading him to be thought of as a simpleton with little to no grasp of magic by the community at large. In truth, there never had been nor would ever be one who could rival his skill at protective spells. It was said he could even extend his protection to creatures, plants, and animals up to a mile away. Protecting them from harmful blows of axes, swords, or other weapons. When Tellia and Ahnwyndis Vaellara, the daughters of Arvaella, began their quest to found schools of magic, both approached the reluctant Bellindath to try and persuade him to lend his patronage to the school of Abjuration, Sheldenior. It is said Ahnwyndis appeared before him as the most beautiful maiden, weaving enchantments and honeyed words to no avail. Indeed, it was only after Tellia pulled him aside for a short, private meeting that, with great resignation, he accepted the duty. Bellindath was not popular amongst his students, for he shunned open displays of magic unless it was needed, much preferring to focus on theoretical magic, as opposed to practical. Though his students complained, the results could not be denied, during his reign over the school it produced some of the finest Abjurers in history. But not long after the fight with the Terrasque, Bellindath gave up his duties and retreated to the woods to live as a hermit. It is said that he was finally killed during the Sancterram invasion when, resting in the shape of a tree, he was cut down by a band of Sancterram soldiers for firewood. Impact Bellindath was responsible for helping to transform Abjuration into the most practical, no-nonsense school of magic. Though there were those in the community who fight against it, the results of Bellindath’s methods cannot be denied. Due to his influence, Abjurers were the most tightly-knit and organized community of magicians, even going so far as to have a mandatory retirement age, as well as a general council that was held every few years to discuss the craft and its progress. Interesting Facts - One is not considered to be a serious Abjurer if they’re not a student of Bellindath’s Teachings. - He fought with the other school founders against a Terrasque unleashed by the Others. - He once saved an entire army from foes who outnumbered them ten to one, it was said that for a whole day no blade was able to pierce the skin of the protected army. - Bellindath loved solitude and nature, and often purchased spell scrolls from the Transmutation School to allow him to pass as some plant or wild creature. Category:Mage Category:Legendary Category:School Founder